


Go Ask Alice

by PoisonChamomile



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Action, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Banter, Cliffhangers, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hide and Seek, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In the Maze, Inspired by Frankenstein, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Puzzles, Rescue, Slow Build, Stalking, Survival Horror, Suspense, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: All Bob and Dot desired was a nice power down to enjoy their date night. Sadly, things don’t go as planned. Inspired by Clock Tower, Resident Evil and Parasite Eve. Tags will be added as the story progresses.Status: Work in Progress





	1. You're Late! You're Late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first few parts are influenced by the Clock Tower Series, Rule of Rose, and Haunting Ground. Recommended listening for this chapter: Rule of Rose soundtrack. Special thanks to Gothicbot for proof-reading and editing.

Italics-_thoughts, whispering_

It was a tranquil power-down in the apartment complex on Baudway. On this evening, a young woman primped for her date. Humming “Alphanumeric,” she lined her lips in ruby lipstick. With a skilled hand, she applied the finishing touches – mascara, hair wax, blush and a spritz of lilac. Beaming, the primped woman exited the bathroom and slipped on an ivory blazer. It complimented her knee-length, midnight halter-dress and matching pumps. She paused; her gaze lingered on her organizer on the nightstand. Exhaling; she retrieved her lipstick and purse, then she exited her bedroom.

Dot’s polished fingers imputed the code into the control panel; her heels clicked against the tilted floor in the hallway lobby. Marching to the parking garage, she then approached an ivory convertible. She entered the vehicle and then flicked on the ignition. The top-down convertible steered out of the garage and descended into a lower level on Baudway. Switching off the ignition, she inspected her appearance and exited the vehicle. Rows of cars lined the restaurant parking lot. Her watch displayed the digits 24:50.

Straightening her shoulders, the primped woman entered the upscale restaurant. A young man, dressed in a pressed white and black uniform, greeted Dot. The jade-skinned sprite led her to a circular table and offered a data-pad. Fellow foodies sat at the finely draped, round tables. The electric candles on the tables provided the perfect ambience. Melodies from Johnny O’ Binome’s piano playing, filled the backdrop.

“I’ll have the 95 white, thank you.” The command.com grinned at the waiter. As the waiter left, she scanned the data pad menu. The waiter returned and filled her glass. She then removed her ivory blazer, neatly draping it across the back of her chair. While waiting patiently, she ruminated on the past few cycles. Since Bob had agreed to fine-dining, she had agreed to a power down off; therefore, a fair trade. _That’s just like him. We ‘ll catch up – when he gets here._

One glass, one cheesecake slice and a (user) half-hour later, Dot still waited. Content couples chuckled and chatted at the other tables. Her polished finger tapped impatiently against the empty wine glass. The waiter approached her table with a bottle and another wine glass. Carefully, he poured red wine in the new glass. “I didn’t order this.”

“It’s compliments of the owner, Miss Matrix.” The young man smiled.

“How thoughtful.” The command.com relaxed. _Another prospective business partner, maybe?_

“Please enjoy the house wine.” The waiter, with navy hair tied back, placed the bottle at the center.

“Thank you.” Dot nodded in appreciation. He also nodded and then departed. Reclining in her chair, she then reviewed the three-course menu. Her gaze wandered to the crimson liquid in the wine glass. It beckoned her with two words: DRINK ME.

Two glasses, another cheesecake slice and another (user) half-hour later; Dot fumed. Frowning, she placed her hands on the table.

_Where is he?_ Opening her purse, the primped woman left her credit card next to the wine glasses._ I guess Mouse or AndrAIA will have to give me a lift._

Approaching the cocktail bar, Dot laid her hand on the counter. The jade-skinned waiter glanced up from his polishing. “A friend of mine was supposed to meet me here, did he leave a message?”

“I’m sorry.” The waiter flashed an apologetic smile. “We’ve only had vid-window calls for reservations.”

“Well, he’s just running late.” The command.com placed a hand on her right hip and tilted her left.

“He must be busy – being the system’s guardian.” The waiter reasoned, “especially with all the ports open to the net.”

“Bob is always like that, living life on the edge and all,” Dot explained to the new resident. "I have to check my schedule, excuse me."

“Of course, Miss Matrix.” With a nod, the waiter returned to his polishing.

The primped woman stepped through the glass doors. Fewer cars lined the parking lot; yet, Bob’s convertible remained missing. In the early (user) hours of power-down, the system temperature had dropped. Her watch displayed the digits 25:50. She strolled a few paces away from the restaurant, her heels clicked on the concrete. Rubbing her bare biceps, she then wandered into a darkened alleyway. Her arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the ground_. _

_Maybe it’s too soon to mend things, right after his deletion … _Suddenly, Dot’s vision blurred, and her core-com raced. Her body swayed to the left and her eyelids fluttered. Shutting her eyes, she gripped the brick wall. She heard steady footsteps behind her.

“Excuse me Miss Matrix, we just received a vid-window message.” The waiter calmly approached her. “The guardian mentioned something about mending multiple tears?”

“Finally,” Dot exhaled. Under the assault of another wave of vertigo, she leaned against the wall. “I think I been working too hard,” she muttered, “or I have gone random.”

_“We are all random here, my dear.”_ The young man's voice dropped an octave.

“How do you know I’m random?” Closing her eyes, Dot lowered her head. She felt soft hands grasp her bare shoulders.

_"You must be,”_ the waiter whispered in Dot's ear. _"Or you wouldn’t have come here, Dot.”_

“What?” Blinking, Dot rubbed her forehead.

“I asked if you needed a diagnostic program,” the young man simply stated as he supported Dot.

“No but thank you.” With a slight grin, Dot distanced herself from the waiter and turned around. Her wide, violet eyes stared into his crimson and teal eyes. A name escaped her lips. Her eyelids drooped, and her legs trembled. Feeling faint, she fell forward against the sprite’s shoulder.

Everything faded to black.


	2. Down the Rabit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dot goes exploring in a military base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening: Clock Tower Soundtracks. - Special thanks to Gothicbot for proof-reading and editing. Special thanks to VirusSpark for collaboration.

In the medical examination room, a sprite slept on a medical berth. Fluorescent lighting flickered overhead, highlighting the bleached walls of the sterile environment. Violet eyes snapped open.

“Owh ...” The captive winced and rubbed her forehead. “Where ... am ... I?”

Slowly, Dot Matrix sat up; the crisp air seeped through her evening halter dress, to her very core. Wearily, she rubbed her collarbone. Something nagged at her, something important…

_Where’s my icon? _With a sense of unease, Dot gathered her purse and sluggishly stood on shaky legs. The medical examination room blurred with her motion, then returned to normal. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she ambulated unsteadily to a medical tray. A data pad and key card laid on the metal surface. Retrieving the lit-up data pad, she reviewed the read-me file. Her violet eyes widened.

**“Hurry my dearest rabbit, time is running out,”** displayed on the screen.

_What kind of sick game is he playing? _With trembling fingers, the command.com lowered the data pad. She examined the navy access card with the viral skull, then turned to swipe the lock on the control panel. The bleached door, emblazoned with a crimson viral skull, slid up. Placing the card into her purse, she slipped the strap over her shoulder and snatched the data pad.

_Well, it won’t do me any good to stay here. _Dot peered into the desolate hallway. _I better find a way out, and fast! _Exiting the safety of the medical room, she crossed the threshold. The spartan hallways were nearly shrouded in darkness. Her now-steadied fingers flashed the data pad screen towards the enclosed space. The screen light revealed metallic walls with utility pipes, which lead further down the hallway.

_Curiouser and curiouser, _the captive thought sarcastically. Her heels clicked against the metallic floor; yet, hesitated in mid-step. A ticking echoed from the pipes. The noise continued as she approached the corner and glanced at the data pad.

_If I had my organizer, I could map out the blueprints. _Heaving a sigh of frustration, the command.com continued exploring the military base. The dim lights above blinked. Suddenly, the hallway grew hazy. Her bare shoulder bumped against the wall and her knees slid to the floor. Inhaling, she closed her eyes; exhaling, she opened them. The hallway stopped spinning. Opening her purse, she uncapped a stick of lipstick and tagged the lower wall with a ruby** X. **

_Scrape … Scrape … Scrape_

With a weary glance over her shoulder, Dot capped her lipstick. She arose, tightening her grip around the data pad. The metal-on-metal noise increased with the proximity. Taking an involuntary step back, she jerked against a wall. Briskly, she marched forward until the scraping grew fainter. She then maneuvered another sharp bend.

_Clang! _The primped prisoner’s heel clicked against a metallic object. The screen’s light revealed the remains of a broken energy pipe. With data pad and pipe in hand, she ventured to the end of the hallway.

A faint growling broke the silence. Dot trembling hand shined the data pad on a sharp corridor - to the left. The data pad screen suddenly went black; the growling and shearing noise amplified. The data pad slipped from her grip. Both of her hands went to clasp around the pipe, the knuckles turning white. The noise suddenly ceased, leaving her with the panicked thrumming of her core-com.

_Skreeeeech! _The command.com jumped, dropping the pipe. She then hurried but tripped. Scrambling to her feet, she kicked off her heels. As the metallic scraping trailed her escape route, a door opened at the end of the hallway. She darted through the navy door and it slid shut behind her.

“That was ..” Dot gasped, “close.” With pressed hands on the metallic surface, she leaned against it.

In the control room stood a computer console lined with vid-windows. The screens provided the only illumination in the room. Dot examined the console, seeing a place to use the access card. Swiping it through the control panel’s reader, she then returned the access card to her purse. One vid-window displayed the schematics of the underground base of G-Prime. Another vid-window presented the schematics of Mainframe. A new data pad was placed beside the keyboard. She powered it on.

**“My dearest rabbit, I granted you a reprieve. I suggest you run - now.”** The text displayed.

The vid-windows switched to static. Metallic claws raked through the door. Wide, violet eyes darted around the room. A square opening stood in the lower-right corner.

_Skreeeeech! Skreeeeech!_ _Skreeeeech!_

_It’s not using the door!_ Quickly, the captive snatched the file and approached the opening. As lethal claws lacerated the metal door, she crawled inside and through the air duct. Uncapping her lipstick, she marked the side with another red X. She then opened the air shaft crate, then paused to listen. Silence. Carefully, she climbed down.

Near the bleached walls of the room were medical beds with IV drips. Above one bed, a light remained on. The IV bag nearby the bed held a bioluminescent substance. In the corner of the room stood a locked, glass medical cabinet. Dot stuck a couple of bobby pins into the slot and pushed up. With a beep, the electronic lock turned green. The cabinet door swung open, granting access to a laser scalpel. Propped against the wall, she peeked out of the entrance. The alert sprite departed and returned to deserted corridor.

_Scrape … Scrape … Scrape_

The noise quickened and the captive retreated into another open room. Her hand slammed against the lighting panel. Dot crawled under a large console and switched off the data pad, remaining still as possible. Her pursuer entered the room, sharp talons clicking on the floor. The hunter audibly sniffed the air, detecting a lilac aroma. It’s clawed feet paused in front of the console.

_Don’t look down!_ The prey pressed against the wall while her fingers tightened on the laser scalpel. With an exasperated sigh, the sinister stalker departed. Its heavy footsteps grew fainter in the corridor.

_1001 …. 10010 … 100101 … _Dot slowed her breathing_, 100101010 … 1001001011._ Gathering her things, she vacated the hiding spot and room. The dim lights in the hallway flickered. Reluctantly, she switched-on the data pad.

_This is pleasant,_ the command.com thought. She arrived at another navy door with a viral skull symbol. With a swipe of the card, the door slid up. Upon her entrance, it closed and promptly locked behind her. Smaller vid-windows illuminated the navy room. A sparse console stood in the center. The vid-windows shown multiple views of the Principal Office.

Typing furiously, Dot accessed her private channel. The DOS screen blinked; it changed to a teal, viral skull. Red alarm lights flashed; sirens blared. The sprite instinctively covered her ears. With sheer willpower, she uncovered her ears and grasped the data pad. Once again, she hurriedly clambered her way into the air duct. The light from the data pad revealed a viral skull symbol on the vent wall. With the red lipstick, she made another X and passed the symbol.

_Clink! _ Suddenly, sharp spikes emerged from the square behind. Dot gasped. The data pad beeped. From a safe distance, she read the new message.

**“This is the third warning dearest rabbit; do you really think you can escape?”** The text showed.

The perspective's prisoner's violent eyes narrowed, and her polished nails curled. “I will escape, I have to.” Proceeding to the opening, she waited, listened, and exited. Time seemed endless in the disorienting labyrinth.

_No guards, no noise … this is giving me the jaggies._ A loud grinding noise gutted the silence. The data pad fell from Dot's trembling hands. Quickly, the prey evaded the hunter - bare feet slapped against the icy, metallic floor.

_Skreeeeech! Skreeeeech! Skreeeeech!_

Once again, the sprite blindly fled from the callous creature. Its claws gouged into the wall, leaving a trail in its wake. Her core-com pumped wildly, and her respirations increased. From the end of the hallway, a door unlocked. She sprinted to the darkened sanctuary. In the center of the room stood an open, transparent box. The metallic footsteps drew closer. With a deep breath, she climbed in and closed it. The sinister stalker entered. Pausing, it tilted its head at the outline of the box.

_1001 …. 10010 … 100101 … _The captive closed her eyes_. 100101010 … 1001001011. _The assailant soon departed. Her palms pressed against the top. It refused to budge. With lingering dread, she tried again. Beneath the plexiglass cube, soft blue lighting activated.

“What now?” Dot gasped. Slowly, icy liquid leaked in from an airtight tube in the bottom. With panic blooming in full force, she pounded against the box.

The liquid slowly reached Dot's knees ...

“This is bad, very bad!”


	3. Run Rabit Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:. Recommended listening -Parasite Eve OST

In the desolate room, the sub-zero substance flooded the transparent prison. Like a butterfly trapped in amber, the prisoner had been entombed inside.

The liquid data pooled to Dot’s waist … Her dexterous digits traced the seams of the sealed top. She then grasped the plastic tube on the bottom; and tugged and tugged.

The liquid data level reached Dot’s chest … “Let me out!” she demanded, slamming her fists on the plex-glass surface. She exhaled, then felt along the top of the constrained cube.

The liquid data filled to Dot’s bare shoulders … With the snap of her purse, she thrust the laser scalpel into the locking mechanism. The azure light dimmed and the top loosened.

The surface level touched Dot’s chin … Crawling out of confinement, she fell to her knees. “I can’t,” she gulped, “believe it.” Tilting her head back, she propped against the transparent coffin.

_I’ve been nearly deleted by a cube! _Liquid, data droplets dribbled onto the floor. Depositing the mini weapon into her strapped inventory, the escape stood on jittery knees. The wet and weary woman trudged through; a ghostly chill shot down her spine. She left the X marker and then retrieved her only light source. Her right, bare leg lifted and switched. The data screen shone on two intersecting paths; she decided on the left pathway. The captive’s bare heels patted against the tiled floor. A floodlit crack sliced through the dimness of the abandoned pathway.

_Something tells me, this is the way._ Dot arrived at an entry which displayed a teal, biohazard symbol. The beacon seeped from underneath. A slate-coloured control pane, equipped with lit-up scarlet buttons, had been fixed beside the door.

_It's locked. Great, just great._ With a roll of her lilac eyes, Dot inputted a numeric code. A beep denied her entrance; she attempted another sequence. With an affirmative click, the touchscreen deadbolt granted access. Her ruby lips spread into a relieved smile. _Thank you, Mouse!_

Upon entry into the morgue-like lab, the navy door slid across. The captive’s amethyst eyes blinked from the harsh glare of the fluorescent lighting. The pungent aroma of disinfectant and chlorine infused the air. A computer panel with display monitors stood in the center of the sterile lab. Rows of stainless-steel drawers mounted along the pewter walls -adjacent to bioluminescent filled capsules. The sight of the submerged specimens made her skin crawl.

_There’s someone in there!_ A jade-skinned sprite floated in the lime liquid of one capsule. Scarred, degraded muscle had formed unilateral of his chest and dorsal, lower extremities. Tendrils with the consistency of ink, extended from his navy strands. Dot’s horrified stare strayed to the malformed hands and serrated claws. Her stomach twisted; her hands covered her mouth. She hunched over and dry-heaved.

_Ugh! This lab is giving me more jaggies_! With a deep exhalation and inhalation, Dot swallowed. Wiping her mouth, she wandered to the next wretched specimen. A mauve sprite, with tentacles for dreadlocks, slept in the tank. Scar tissue moulded his muscular, nude form. The ash muscle and connective tissues scabbed unilateral of his face. Lethal, saw-like claws had replaced sprite fingers. A large lump protruded from his shoulder blade.

"You, poor creature." In sympathy, Dot smoothed her hand on the glass. Eyelids on the lump snapped open to reveal a sickly eye. The specimen’s eyelids rolled back; his crimson and teal penetrated her violet. Her energy ran cold. The beeps on a display monitor increased. Spinning around, she raced for the door. She entered a code into the keypad; the door remained shut.

_Slam!_ With tremendous force, the glass crumpled.

_Go, go, go! _The command.com typed in more numbers, nothing.

_Crack … Crack … Crack_

As the glass smashed and shattered, the creature stepped out of the wreckage. He stopped to appraise his clawed hand. His nostrils flared at the scent of lilac perfume in the air. Slowly, with outstretched claws, he ambulated towards her. The perceptive prey circled the control panel. Her bare feet crunched on the glass shards; her cobalt energy mixed with the lime substance. The creature swiped; she evaded. With adrenaline pumping in her system, she tore off a piece of her dress and retrieved a large shard.

_Ba-thump … Ba-thump … Ba-thump_

“Stay back!” The command.com commanded in a firm voice. Her steady hand gripped the cloth-covered shard.

Just within arm’s length, the specimen heeded Dot's warning. She snatched up the data pad (dropped in fright) and inched back to the entrance. With a downward stab, the glass shard embedded into the circuit board. Sparks flew and the door slid open. She fled with the data pad, her lifeline, in a death grip.

The escapee’s pupils dilated, and her respirations increased. Slow, deliberate steps straggled from the corridor behind her. Returning to the junction, she raced into the right pathway and crouched against the wall. The heavy steps resonated from the left pathway.

Dot waited and then continued her path until she found another vent opening. Kneeling, she tagged X in the lower right. Her trembling fingers fished through the crate and yanked. She cautiously shuffled through the vent until she arrived at an opening at the left pathway. She paused.

_It’s quiet, too quiet._ Her fingers pressed on the grate and applied pressure. She snuck out of the air shaft and arose. ABC aircrafts parked in two rows in the spartan hanger. The steady, heavy footsteps returned.

_Run!_ Frantically, the captive dived into the rear compartment of an open ABC. Gritting her teeth, she crawled into the front seat. His heavy steps drew closer; her fingers opened her purse.

_1001 … 10011 … 100101_

_Crunch!_ The broken remains of the discarded, data pad shattered the silence. Dot's pursuer remained at the rear with his back turned. The tendrils from the base of his skull slithered and rustled. His narrowed eyes darted back and forth. She clutched the laser scalpel for dear life. After a drawn-out nano, she crawled over the seat and counted.

_1001 … 10011 … 100101_

With the laser scalpel ready, Dot crept behind_. Don’t turn around, don’t turn around_.

Suddenly, aqua and scarlet eyes widened. Pain seared at the deep, transverse laceration on the creature’s scarred quadricep. With ferocity, he lunged for Dot. His claws narrowly missed her bare back. He bellowed a ferocious roar; it reverberated off the walls.

_Right, left, left, right, left, right._ The command.com’s tactical programming ran on overdrive as it executed an escape route. Fluorescent illumination radiated from the lab she swiftly passed. The stalker’s strides shadowed hers; his vapors ghosted her neck. She tripped.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

_He’s coming! _Frantically, Dot threw her purse over her shoulder which hit the creature's right eye. She scrambled and sprinted off. The emergency power exposed profound gouge marks on the steel walls. On bloody feet, she retreated to the ivory door.

“Oh no!” Dot breathed, “not now.” The smart code electronic lock presented LED keys. Her assailant’s clawed feet paused at the end of the corridor. Hurriedly, she typed an access code; nothing.

Dot's pursuer gained three steps … She tried again: nothing.

Dot's pursuer ambulated two steps … The keys switched teal and granted entry to the medical bay. She shambled under the medical bed with a medical gurney beside it. The ivory door lowered.

_Rap … Rap … Rap_

Lethal claws rattled on the metallic door. Wide-eyed and tight-lipped, Dot gaped at the entrance. Her polished nails dug into the tiled floor and her shoulder’s tensed. _Don’t enter, please!_

_Rap … Rap … Rap_

_If I could just contact Bob and the others. _When the coast was clear, Dot sat on the bed and relaxed her shoulder muscles. The data pad on the nightstand powered-on. Picking it up, she skimmed the message.

**“My dear white rabbit, time has run out,”** displayed on the screen.

Dot's core-com squeezed at the crushing realization. The creature had lured her to her precarious predicament: another trap. The med bay spun with a familiar vertigo. She blinked -the room returned to normal.

“Ow.” A dull throb ached throughout Dot's upper, respiratory track. Her temperature skyrocketed and her spinal muscles spasmed. Her eyelids fluttered; her fingers loosened their grip and her body swayed. Collapsing onto her side, she curled in on herself. The med bay door raised.

_Clang … Clang … Clang_

“So, you progressed this far,” a deep baritone remarked. “You have my congratulations, Miss Matrix.”

Dot rolled on her side. “Why are,” she respired, “you doing this,” she wheezed, “Megabyte?”

“Ah, enjoying the effects of the serum, I see.” Megabyte flashed his “guest” a fanged grin.

“What,” the pretty prisoner gasped, “serum?”

“Why, that lovely vintage at our previous engagement.” The callous captor lowly rumbled.

“You won’t get away,” the command.com gulped, “with this!” With hooded eyelids, she scowled.

“I do suggest you take an extended reprieve.” The trojan horse virus' lethal claw caressed Dot's visage.

“How long is forever …" Dot trailed off. Comforting warmth enveloped her core programming. Her eyes closed and her respirations relaxed.

“Sometimes, just one second.” The virus’ metallic lips ghosted Dot's ear lobe. _“Alice.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Bob searches for Dot and enters the maze. Special thanks to Gothicbot for proof-reading and editing. Special thanks to VirusSpark for collaboration.


	4. Simply Impassable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob and Mouse search for Dot and exchange cheesy one-liners alone the way! And Bob intercepts a hostile specimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Recommended listening for this chapter: Hidden Worlds by Myuu

25:55

In the primary (user) hours of power down, a navy convertible lowered onto a parking lot in Baudway. Switching off the ignition, a guardian in evening attire checked his key-tool on his blazer sleeve. With a speedy slam of the car door, he vacated the vehicle.

_Dot’s gonna delete me, but she’ll understand._ Since the hunt, the system has been riddled with an onslaught of power surges and tears; hence, the guardian’s late appearance. With an inspection of his casual blazer and slacks, he stepped though the glass doors. _Welp, here goes nothing. _

The guardian’s chocolate eyes skimmed over the opulent surroundings. Digits on piano keys released a soft, comforting melody. A binome, in a pressed uniform, polished wine glasses behind the cocktail bar.

“Excuse me.” Bob walked up to the counter. His index finger rapped against the cyber-pine finish. “A friend of mine, Dot Matrix, had a reservation here.”

“Yes, guardian.” The mixologist set down the polished glass. “Your table is ready.”

“Right, thanks.” Tugging the blouse collar, the latecomer spotted the circular table bedside the large window. A pressed ivory jacket had been neatly draped on the chair. A credit card was placed next to two empty wine glasses. With a raised, silver eyebrow, he stuffed the card in his blazer pocket. Gathering the ivory jacket, he repaid a visit to the cocktail bar.

“Excuse me, my friend’s not at the table.”

“Well, sir, she stepped out. One of our staff relayed your message.” The zero binome shrugged. “But Weston didn’t return to his shift.”

The guardian eyebrows creased. “I’m going to look around.” He departed from the upscale restaurant. Fewer cars, including Dot’s convertible, remained in the parking lot. He roamed from the entrance to the abandoned alleyway. Lilac perfume permeated the air in the condensed area. His digits drummed on Glitch’s screen while his boot tapped on the concrete. Something nagged at him, something important …

“Glitch: high beam.” The key-tool transformed into a flashlight. A gold band glinted in the spotlight on the concrete.

_First the tears in Level 31, and now Dot’s missing. Something tells me this isn’t a coincidence._ Bob bent over, seizing the timepiece and stashing it in his blazer pocket.

“Glitch: return.” Reverting, Glitch returned to Bob’s ebony sleeve. It then displayed a half-full bar highlighted in neon green.

“Viral energy, here?” The guardian narrowed his eyes at the affirmative click, “Then Dot’s in major trouble.” He craned his head to the sector farthest away. Giving a reassuring pat to his key-tool, he marched to the cobalt car. His steady digits opened the car door and started the ignition. Under the cover of the night cycle, the navy car ascended into the sky.

26:00 

The cobalt vehicle descended in a deserted lot on G-Prime’s upper level. Bob switched the ignition off and exited. The weapon warehouses and scrap factories were abandoned; the buildings’ entrances stood in disrepair. The dull coloured buildings remained hidden in the gloom of the vacant sector. He swallowed against a wave of silent dread. His hand hovered to his zip-board clipped to his belt. A steady hum resonated a couple buildings away.

“Glitch: low beam.” Glitch returned to the flashlight form.

With a raised brow, the guardian tracked the source of the sound on foot. As he explored the lower levels, the temperature plummeted. He slinked around a sharp turn in the concrete maze; then another. His eyes shifted from one alleyway to the next.

_Crunch … crunch … crunch_

Faint footsteps copied Bob’s own. He whirled around: nothing.

_Crunch … crunch … crunch_

Bob spun on his boot heel; nothing.

_Crash! _ Racing around the corner, the guardian shone the flashlight. His core-com palpitated in his chest and his shoulders tensed. A crimson and ivory null slithered through two garbage cans. His shoulders sagged in relief. “Stay frosty.”

The guardian’s unsteady fingers drummed on his key-tool’s metallic surface. Silently, he navigated the slate passageways until he arrived at the end. He scrutinized the empty platform where Silicon Tor once stood. With his hands on his hips, he examined the wall.

_Crunch … crunch … crunch_

Pivoting, the guardian exhaled. “Alright, come out, nice and slow.”

“Yah clean up real good, guardian.” The stranger’s southern drawl disrupted the eerie silence. With a saunter of her hips, she snuck out from the corner. “What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, you know …” Said guardian dropped his arm. “Just a power-down out on the town, Mouse.”

“Yah always were an excitin’ date.” With a wink, Mouse advanced on the textured barrier. Her crimson nails felt around the grooves until they triggered a lock mechanism. A touchscreen lit up beside the outline. “And what do we have here?” With a few swift slaps of the keys, the camouflaged entry glided to the right.

“Thanks Mouse.” Bob squeezed Mouse’s shoulder armor. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Ah had a feelin’ something was gonna happen.” Mouse peered into the ominous channel. “Good thing ah stuck around.”

“I’m going after Dot.” The guardian crossed the threshold into the unknown.

“What’s the plan, Bob?” The hacker joined Bob on his journey. Her carrot locks blazed in the shadows.

“Just back me up on this one, Mouse.”

Corridor 2.01 A 

With stiff shoulders, Bob tread through the military maze. The spot from his flashlight darted back and forth on the steel dividers. The sprites ambled around one corner; then another. Mouse squinted at a ruby X left in the lower-right wall.

_Clang!_ The hacker’s boot crunched on metal. “Ah found something.” She held out the powered-down data pad.

“It could be a clue.” Bob commanded Glitch to form a jumper cable to connect to the device.

“Glitch: charger.” A beam of lemon luminescence transferred from Glitch to the data pad screen.

“It says,” Bob recited, “hurry my dearest rabbit, time is running out.” With wide eyes and raised eyebrows, he exclaimed, “it’s a trap!”

_“_That_ sick _sonovabatch file_,”_ Mouse swore under her breath. She then unsheathed her katana from her belt. The emergency light reflected off the sharp tip.

“Whoever’s behind this, really popped the motherboard.” The blue guardian offered the data pad to his companion.

“Let’s get a move on, sug.” The fuchsia sprite turned off the data pad and attached it to her belt.

The occupants tracked the slight gouges in the iron catacombs. Glitch’s spotlight bounced into a gloomy room. With her katana ready, Mouse set foot in the treatment bay. Her mauve eyes scanned the perimeter, stopping at the open, medical cabinet. Surgical instruments had been knocked over.

The wary guardian noticed the medical berth with the crumpled sheets and empty IV bag. The medical gurney was missing. “There’s no one here.”

“Ah reckon Dot was,” the hacker remarked as she shut the cabinet. “Looks like we’re on the right path.”

Bob blinked at the data pad on the bedside table. As he read, his core-com throbbed, and his grip wavered. “I don’t wanna waste anymore time; let’s go.” Turning on his boot heel, he left.

The sprites continued in tense silence. Like a trail of breadcrumbs, the crimson Xs lead them. The empty control rooms didn’t deter them from their path. They reached an intersection that divided into the two pathways; left and right.

“We’ll have to split up.” Bob flashed the flashlight into the meandering path. “We’ll cover more ground that way.”

“Alright, sugah. Ah’ll take the left.”

“Right and I ‘ll take the … the right.” Bob shrugged.

ABC Hanger

Bob set foot in the ABC garage. Glitch’s light beam lingered over each ABC. His boot cracked on plexiglass; circuitry sparked from a fractured screen. Retrieving the dented data pad, he examined it. Clawed feet scratched the aluminum floor from behind. He suddenly dodged.

“Glitch: anything!” Glitch shaped into an energy baton.

_Clang!_ Silver claws shredded into the ABC’s side. Another swipe across and a block from Glitch’s energy baton. With a grimace, the jade creature staggered from the force. The youth rushed at Bob with his serrated talons. Bob raised his baton to block; the claw subdivided the energy beam.

Glitch’s beam reformed into an energy shield. Leaping over the guardian, the creature kicked his lower lumbar. Bob stumbled but quickly regained his footing. Crouching, Bob readied his fists. Bob aimed Glitch, then squinted into the scope.

“Glitch: wide-field energy beam!”

The beam fired from Glitch. The blast of thermal energy nicked the transmuted youth’s bicep. He somersaulted backwards, landing and then hunching on his muscled legs.

_Hissss!_ The tendrils on the mutated youth’s navy locks shifted around.

“Glitch: wide-field energy beam!”

The shot clipped the creature’s shoulder. The monstrosity stood, momentarily stunned. The dim lighting revealed web-degraded muscle and connective tissue. Aqua and scarlet glared into hazel. “You’re so deleted,” he snarled, “guardian.”

“Glitch: stasis field.” A clear bubble encased the mutated assailant.

“Let me out!” The mutated creature banged his malformed fists against the transparent barrier. His sprite lips curled in a sinister sneer. “Guardian.”

“Release you to cause more destruction?” Cocking his head and crossing his arms, Bob stated, “I don’t think so!”

“When I escape, I’m going to rip your toy!” The creature rubbed his sharp claws together with a piercing scrape. “And your face, pretty boy!”

Taking a few steps forward, the guardian squinted. “You’re Weston, aren’t you?”

“Pfft, what’s it to you, pal!” Weston clanged his fangs together.

“Look, if you help me out, then I’ll let you go.” Stifled steps stopped beside Bob, and a fuchsia hand gripped his shoulder armor.

_“Yah sure that’s wise, sugah?”_ Mouse leaned in.

Keeping his gaze on the mutated waiter, Bob nodded.

“Ah found a lab in the other path.” The hacker tied an ebony purse to her belt. “Looks like our friend here escaped.” She frowned at the captured creature.

“Alright, Weston. Where’s my friend?” The guardian rested his chin on his fist.

“Pfft, even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.” Weston snapped with flashing eyes. “Not like I have a deletion wish!”

Bob regarded the imprisoned creature in contemplation. “Tell you what, why don’t you stay put while I go find her?”

The creature stared with fury burning in his viral eyes. With a sad shake of his head, Bob trudged back to the garage entry. Mouse shadowed Bob with a curious glance over her shoulder.

The Medical Research Lab 3.01

The duo stepped inside the sterile laboratory. The harsh glare from overhead highlighted their presence. The penetrating radiance refracted off the pewter walls.

Bob took note of the broken capsules and shattered glass. “This is all random.”

“Tell me about it.” Mouse’s hand gripped her sword handle; her violet lips formed a tight line.

There was a slight crunch on the glass fragments. Both sprites paused at the main computer. The guardian raised Glitch.

“Alright, come out with your hands out. Now!”

“Ack, nicht schießen!” A scientist binome snuck out from behind the computer with hands raised. “Ich ergebe mich!"

"Sorry doctor." Bob lowered his arm. "You won't be keeping any medical appointments today!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Herr doktor clapped his hands together. "Vou're made it and zurvived my experiment." His snowy lips spread, and his eyelid lowered " Sehr gut!"

Scowling, Mouse trod forward. "Be a good doc and lead us in the right direction."

"But this vay iz zimply impassible" The doctor steeped his digits together.

“Don’t you mean impossible?” Bob placed his hands on his hips.

“No, I do mean impassible.” With a nervous chuckle, Herr Doktor clacked his metallic appendages.

“Not for a hacker in ain’t.” With a wry smirk, Mouse waved her sword arm. “Now stop stalling, doc.”

"Veeell, perhaps you are right!" The mad scientist threw his hands up in exasperation. Circling the control panel, he inputted a control sequence. The stainless-steel drawers swished aside to reveal a plain door.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bob smiled in encouragement and gestured with his hand. “After you.”

“Nein!” Herr Doktor protested. “Mein Grossenbiter will have my digits.”

“So will ah, if yah don’t mosey on ahead!” The hacker leveled the blade’s edge at Herr Doktor’s digits.

“You know, she has a point.” the guardian remarked in a nonchalant manner. The pun earned a head shake from Mouse.

“Ack, alright, alright.” With slumped shoulders joints, the mad scientist scrambled to the secret room.

The sprites set foot into the smaller medical area, blinking under the crimson light. A bioluminescent IV bag commanded their attention in the bare room. The steady bleeps of a core-com monitor played a dreadful tune. 

_Beep … Beep … Beep_

_Slam!_ The door swiftly shut with Herr Doctor’s absence.

“That little vermin.” The hacker gritted her teeth together.

_Beep … Beep … Beep_

The guardian carefully stepped up the bedside. “Mouse … you’re not going to believe this.”

_Beep … Beep … Beep_

“What is it?” Mouse stood beside Bob and looked. “Oh … sugah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Yes, this chapter ended on another cliff-hanger. I apologized if I butchered Mouse’s accent. The cheesy one-liners will continue to break the tension. The next parts will have Resident Evil and Parasyte Eve influences. Your kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
